Even the right choice has consequences
by EvilRegalOQ
Summary: The OQstory starts immediately after 3B ends. First couple of chapters were written back then. The story contains what could've happened if Robin chose Regina and deals with consequences of this choice. It contains a bit of romance, family moments and some drama. This is my first published FanFic, please leave a comment or send a message, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Right after she left Granny's, Regina ran home. She didn't turn around to check if someone is following. Who would? They were all happy, celebrating Marian's return.

Robin didn't even look at her. All he was seeing was his long lost wife, who was suddenly alive. And that lost and confused look on Emma's face… IF she didn't hold herself, she'd strangle her with her bare hands.

Roland's "Mama" has put a dagger through her heart and all that happiness was twisting it and pushing it deeper, making bigger and more painful hole.

She felt that lust, she thought was long gone, forgotten, replaced by new love, love for Henry, Robin and Roland. That lust that was making her hands burn from inside, her brain almost exploding from all evil thoughts she was thinking, her whole body shivering under dark magic spells which were trying to jump from each of her body cells, ready to hurt, to kill, to revenge on Emma, Hook and Charmings.

Regina closed her eyes just for a second, took a deep breath, and remembered all good that happened to her during the past months. Smiles, hugs and kisses of her son and Roland, stolen moments with Robin, those feelings she had for him were mutilating now her soul but on the other hand giving her strength to push away that fire, to hold herself up and gave her chance to leave the diner in peace.

But now, sitting in front of the fireplace, where she sat with Robin just couple of hours ago, drinking wine he opened for them, the urge was coming back. Good memories were being pushed deeper into her mind and dozens of bad one were coming up.

"Then love again." She heard his voice like it was yesterday.

"Oh Daniel, I did. I do. And look where it got me again!" She pulled a pillow from the sofa, wrapped her arms around it and started crying. Her tears that were running down her face like strong waterfalls were immediately being dried by the pillow. Only when dry sobs coming deep from her soul were the only thing leaving her body and the pillow was through to through wet, she lifted her head and started staring into the fire, not feeling anything.

She heard her phone ringing two times, she heard three texts she got, but didn't move, not even blinked. She heard the doorbell urgently ringing, but didn't react. _They'll go away eventually,_ was her only thought. Too deep into ignoring she didn't hear that someone unlocked the door and was approaching her and then sat behind her on the sofa. He put his hand on her shoulder, she seemed like she didn't notice.

"Regina" he said. She shrugged under the tone of his voice, but didn't say anything. "Regina" he repeated, moved his hand towards her head, stroke her hair. Still no response. She was still staring into the fire. "Honey, can you at least nod that you are okay?"

 _Okay._ She tsks in her mind and turns her head to the left, facing him. Only then he spotted the wet pillow and her face, her eyes tired and red from crying. He sits down next to her, her eyes follow his movement, he takes the pillow away and she allows him to, he tries to hug her, but she pushes her fists against his chest. He doesn't let her go, hugs her stronger, she fights, keeps hitting his chest, he again strengthens the hug. After some time she gives up and starts crying again, her face buried in his chest. When his shirt is soaked with her tears and she continues on crying even after dozens of minutes pass, he kisses top of her head.

"I love you." He says. That makes her cry even more. After some time he repeats, "I love you, please talk to me." She feels like she cried out all her body fluids. There's nothing left to cry. She lifts her head, looks into his eyes and sees that he's being honest. And that fact hurts. It hurts so much that she can't bare it. Her hands are still on his wet shirt and his are still holding her back. He's looking into her hurt eyes for a while, thinking what his next move should be. He kisses her. As passionately as never before, so violently that he takes her breath away.

When she catches her breath again she returns his kiss, strongly pushes her palms against his chest making him lie down, copying his movement she ends up on top of him, not breaking off their hug nor mouth connection, and they make love over and over again as it was the last night of their lives.

Fire burned out hours ago, but they still remain in warm embrace covered just with a blanked that he pulled down from the sofa to cover them when it was over. Her head resting under his clavicle, her right ear right above his heart listening to it's not calm and slow beating. As the passion is ebbing away, it's being replaced by pain. _This pain needs to stop, otherwise I'll be burning with hatred again._

"Did you tell her?" her voice takes him back to reality.

"What?" not following her thoughts.

"Did you tell her?" she repeats and sighs. "Did you tell her that you love me? Did you tell her where are you going? Did you tell her anything at all?

"I did." He deeply inhales.

"What? What did you tell her?"

"That I love you."

"And that's it?" she insists on knowing everything.

"No. I told her that I missed her, that I thought she was dead and after a long time I was lucky enough to find love again, that I've found you.

"But you love her as well." One tear leaves side of her right eye and colds his chest.

"I do. I mean I did. I still do in a way." He moves and wants to look into her eyes. She sits up, so he sits up as well, their legs are still interlocked, he takes her hand and kisses it.

"I've loved her for many years. Back then I thought she was the love of my life. She gave birth to my son. We've lived a really good life together." He swallows. "But then she died. And I was hurt. I've missed her so much! Luckily I got over it. However I didn't completely stop loving her. I think I never will. There's too much history in between us."

Regina closes her eyes, tries to absorb all that he said.

"Please, try to understand, that connection I have with her…" he continues, but she butts in. "You thought she was the love of your life?" her eyes glued to his face, wanting to read his answer before he says it.

He smiles. "Yes. I thought that. Only after meeting you I discovered true love. Those feelings I have for you are much stronger than those I had for her. When I'm thinking about you, my pulse fires to stratosphere. When I'm with you, I don't even want to let go off your hand, leave you embrace, loose sight of you. Simply, I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I love you too much, Regina." He pulls her closer and hugs her. "Roland is one half of my life and you're the second." He kisses her behind her ear and remains still, inhaling her gorgeous smell.

"I love you." She whispers into his left ear. "Don't let me go. I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you." A dry sob comes from inside of her. "I won't survive other heartbreak."

He takes her right hand with his left and puts it on his chest above his heart. "My heart is yours. And if you want a material proof, you can take it."

She looks confusedly at him, then at her hand placed over his heart, back at him and the hand, in her fingertips she can feel how his pulse raises. Or is it hers? She blinks quickly, shoos couple of bad thoughts and voices that are telling her to do it. Looks into his eyes and speaks offended: "What do you think about me? Do you really think I would do that? It'd make you my slave. You'd have to do what I say for the rest of your life." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"No, I don't think you would. You don't need to hold my heart in your hand for me to do what you want. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Anything?" she frowns.

"You know what I mean!" he answers.

"Yes, I do. And thank you for your offer, but no, thank you. I don't want to enslave you, nor anybody else. If everything you say is true I'm happy as I could be right now. And that's enough." She puts her right hand into his hair and kisses him. "For now. There are always things that could be better."

"If? If?! Regina, what else do you want me to do to prove you that I'm being honest?" Robin irritated answers.

"I want to believe you Robin. Just answer one question." She inhales, rethinks if she should really say it aloud, but then she does. "How can you love a person, who ordered your wife's death?"

He takes her shoulders into his hands and pushes her away a bit, just enough so that he can see into her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. When Marian told me, I wasn't surprised nor angry. One would think that I should be, but I'm not. Look at you Regina. You are a changed woman. You don't hurt innocent people anymore. You are a mother with a huge and loving heart. And I felt in love with this Regina. For me, the old one is a different person. And that's it." Then he keeps looking into her eyes and waits for her response.

"I believe you." She finally says. "Thank you for being here for me. I hope I won't disappoint you and you'll never have to regret your decision."

He smiles, kisses her and hugs her. "That my beloved is now only up to you."

* * *

When she opens her eyes the next day in her bedroom, her hand automatically goes to check if he's there. It finds just wrinkled cold sheets and empty right side of the bed. She lifts herself a bit on her elbows, looks around and tries to find a proof that the things she remembers from the last night really happened. But she finds none.

 _Maybe I've had too much wine._ The possibility that it was all only an imagination hit her like unexpected tornado. She can't breathe; the pain is killing her last hope she had.

Suddenly the door opens and first thing she sees in them is for her well known naked butt, pushing open the door. Then appears Robin wearing her apron, holding a tray in front of his belly with breakfast. There in the middle is a small crystal vase with red rose. His face is totally concentrated on a task not to spill their coffee nor juice, his eyes follow the level of liquids. This picture makes her forget again so quickly that she bursts out laughing.

Only then he lifts his head up, stops and looks at her. At first he's surprised by her reaction. "What?" But her laughter is so beautiful and contagious that he starts to laugh as well.

"What are you doing?" she asks still laughing.

"What do you think I'm doing? I made us brunch."

"Like that? Where are your clothes? And what time is it?"

Robin puts the tray on the night table. "It's 11.30am. And I'm not sure, but they should be still in the living room." He looks at himself from the toes to his chest and smiles. "You don't like my outfit or what?"

Regina crawls closer to him, pulls the strap of the apron and it fells down. "I prefer this outfit." And she kisses his bellybutton.

"I see. I'll have to wear it more often then." He bents and kisses her. "Good morning by the way."

She smiles. "Morning."

"And now, taste the brunch I made." He sits next to her, passes the tray and puts it on the bed. He made omelet and pancakes, coffee and apple juice. "I didn't know if you'll be in a mood for sweet or salty brunch. So I made both. What do you want? He looks at her with the question in the eyes.

She looks at the tray and at him and smiles. "I've had enough sweet at night. I'll go with omelet."

He smiles. "Thank you and here it is." He cuts her a piece, gives it to her and takes one for himself as well. They eat and talk about weather, avoid mentioning what happened in the evening the day before.

When they finish, they are leaning against the wall, holding hands and looking in front of them, thinking.

It is her, who breaks the silence. "So, what's gonna be next?

He starts to rub the top of her hand. "I don't know. I don't know what I should do. I don't want to hurt her more than she is, but I want to be with you. I think I'll have to go there and talk to her."

Regina nods after each sentence, but says nothing.

"She's staying at Granny's. Could you perhaps come with me there so that she see you for whom you really are now? Maybe it'll be easier for her to understand and accept."

She's quietly thinking for a while and then agrees on going. "OK. I don't know if it'll really be helpful, but I want to be by your side. And I want to apologize to her." She admits.

"Let's get dressed then and go. Or should we rather invite her for lunch or dinner over?" Robin asks.

"That's actually a good idea. A meeting without curious witnesses. I'll make lasagna, but I can't make it on time for lunch. Invite her for dinner. And I'll tell Henry to come over as well so that he can entertain Roland while we speak. What do you think?" she looks at him.

He looks at her as well. "Sure. That'd be the best."

She smiles, kisses him and they dress up, take the dishes and leftovers downstairs and clean the house. Regina calls Henry and he agrees on coming for dinner.

Robin goes to Granny's to convince Marian to come. To his big surprise she has no objects and promises to come at 6pm with Roland.

In the meantime Regina starts cooking dinner and baking apple turnovers. When Robin comes back, he helps her.

Henry comes sooner, helps with setting the table and then plays PS3 in the living room. When Robin goes to bring wine from seller, Henry appears in the kitchen. "Mom, are you okay?"

Regina shocked turns in the direction of his voice. "Henry! You scared me." She exhales, holding her palm above her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologizes.

"No problem. Come here." She spreads her arms. Henry comes to her and hugs her. "Promise me, that however this ends with Robin, you will never leave me." She kisses the top of his head.

"You are my mom and I love you. Why would I leave you?"

"Oh Henry, I love you so much!" she hugs him stronger.

"Mom, mom! I know, just let me breathe please." Says half-suffocated Henry.

"I'll think about it" replies Regina, but immediately weakens the hug and starts to laugh. Henry laughs with her.

In that moment Robin shows up with two bottles of wine. "What is this?" he smiles and puts the bottles on the counter. "Group hu-u-ug?" he makes puppy face but stays put.

Regina with one hand gestures him to join them. When he does she says: "No. Family hug." Robin smiles realizing this fact.

"Cool." Henry mumms.

Regina gives them one more squeeze and says. "Now, let me finish the dinner."

"Mom, can I help you with something?"

"No, thank you honey. It's almost done. Go and continue playing your PS3." She strokes his hair.

"OK then." He moves towards the living room, but then he stop and turns to her. "By the way, thank you for buying that _activity_ extension. It's awesome!" and he walks away.

"You are welcome honey. I'm glad you like it." She shouts after him. "Robin, can you please check the dining room if everything is alright?" worried.

"Sure." He goes there and finds everything on its place, so he comes back, food ready for serving and Regina leaning with her hands against counter, her head slouched between her shoulders. Robin comes from behind and hugs her, what surprises her, so she straightens up but she immediately realizes that it's Robin, so she relaxes and leans against him. He kisses her neck and places his head on her left shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

She sighs. "You, Roland, Marian, me, us, the past and the future, everything." She flings back her head for a while and then continues. "I don't want to be again that person, but she's still inside of me. You can't imagine that fire that was burning inside me from the moment when Marian showed up. The only thing I wanted to do was, to hurt Emma, because she destroyed my happiness again.

Robin snorts. "Oh I can, I've seen that fire in your eyes when you decided to destroy Zelena. But you didn't. You've outgrown that person."

"Hm. Maybe. There's too thin line between me and the other me. And it'll always be there." She sadly admits.

"Regina. I love you. I believe in you." Her mouth forms a smile, but he sees from the side that her eyes remain sad. He turns her, so that they face each other. First he kisses her eyes, then her cheeks and then her mouth.

She's convinced by his charm and after couple of seconds she returns his kiss with passion, stands up on her toes and wraps her arms around his neck. They for a while forget time and place and what's going to follow after this stolen moment.

The doorbell rings and makes them stop. Robin gives her one quick kiss. "I'll go open."

She closes her eyes, inhales deeply and waits for them to come in. First is Robin and Roland follows, holding his father's hand and in his second hand he holds tightly his plush monkey he got from her. Marian is at their heels.

When Roland notices Regina, he lets go Robin's hand and runs towards her. "Regina!"

She bents and Roland jumps into her spread arms. She lifts him up, hugs him and kisses his cheek. He smiles and kisses her. "Hi Roland!" still holding him.

When Roland runs towards Regina, Marian tries to catch him, but Robin stops her with a gesture of his hand, so she presses her jaws together and remains on her place.

"Look Regina, my mama returned!" Roland happily points at Marian. _If only you knew._ Regina thinks for herself.

Disturbed by voices, Henry comes to the kitchen, but stays at the door.

"Welcome." Regina walks and offers Marian her hand, but she instead of accepting and shaking it takes Roland violently from Regina's arms.

"Don't you dare to take away my son from me. You have no right to do that. I won't let you hurt him. He's mine!"

Regina shocked by this behavior doesn't say a word. Robin goes to support her, wraps one arm around her and says: "Marian! Stop it! She'd never hurt Roland. And please, don't do this in front of the boy ever again!"

"Mama, no!" He pushes his little hands against Marian's chest, he's obviously upset and uncomfortable, making her to drop him on the floor. "I like Regina." He hugs Regina's legs. "She's nice and my friend."

Regina touched by Roland's confession bents and kisses his cheek. "Thank you honey." For couple of seconds that seem like hours they just stand there, Marian so tense that even Roland feels more comfortable holding onto Regina. Henry feels like it's time to at least try to break this emotionally tense silence, he coughs so that they notice him.

"Henry! Come, I'd say meet…"Robin's not sure how he should title her, but in the end goes with the safe. " …Roland's mom, but you already met yesterday, right?"

"Yes, we did. Briefly." Answers Henry, watching her from the distance.

"Marian, this is Regina's son. Henry." She nods as greeting.

Follows another awkward silence that is broken again by Henry. _He's really growing up._ "Roland! I have a new game, do you want to see it? We can play after dinner." He smiles at Roland.

"Yes! What game?" Roland runs to join Henry, already forgets all that distress.

"Regina, shall we have dinner then?" Robin asks dubiously.

"Sure. It's ready. Just take it to the dining room." Regina replies with absentminded look on her face.

"OK. Marian, go ahead." Points to dining room. "I'll help Regina to bring it there." Marian frowns, but goes there.

"Robin, I don't think this was a good idea. She's not open to any discussion nor apology! We're wasting our time and I'm loosing my cool every time she insults me!" She shakes her head.

"Honey, don't give up on her just yet. She's hurt. It's understandable. We'll see how this will end." Robin encouragingly smiles.

"I wish I had your temper." Regina turns and starts loading the trolley tray...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Don't worry. It'll end fine." Robin helps her load the trolley. One deep breath and they go to the dining room. "Boys! Come eat dinner!" Robin shouts in the direction of the living room.

"Who'll be there first can choose the first game!" Henry shouts. They run and laugh when they rush in. Henry let's Roland win. "Oooh, you beat me Roland!"

"Yes! I'm first! Mama did you see? I won!" happily jumps around. "Yes I did baby. You were great." Marian smiles at Roland. "Mmm that smells good! What do we have?" Roland notices the wonderful smell of Regina's dishes.

"Melva salad, Salmorejo, lasagna and apple turnovers." Regina answers with the smile.

"Yum! I like all that!" Roland comes to Regina and hugs her. She, for a brief second, forgets that Marian is also there, so she picks him up, hugs him back and answers right after she kisses his cheek with a smile on her lips "Then I hope you'll eat everything." She sits him at his usual spot, which he chose when they bought a bigger rectangular table and sits at het seat at the top of the table. Only then she realizes, they didn't talk about seating. She looks up at Robin and he immediately understands what she's thinking about.

"Marian, please, take my seat opposite to Regina. I'll sit between Roland and her." Robin suggests. She looks irritated, but sits down anyway. Henry takes his seat next to Regina, now opposite to Robin.

Regina tries not to look at Marian, but when she does, she always watches her with such a look, which makes Regina very uncomfortable. It's not like her look is frightening, but her eyes say much different story than Robin used to tell Regina about her. _Is that…? No, it can't be._ _But why does it look so familiar?_ With each look Regina's guts feel weirder and a sudden rush of protective hatred surprises her. It feels really good to have Robin by her side. Just his closeness makes her push that feeling away.

They eat dinner, intentionally avoid mentioning their past and the EF. Mostly it's just Henry and Roland who talk about games, or Henry asks Robin about hunting and shooting. _It seems like the boy is more interested in learning shooting with a bow and crossbow than swordfighting with his charming grandpa. Good. The less time he spends with Charmings the better._

When they finish, the boys take off to the living room. Robin helps Regina load the trolley again, she takes it to the kitchen and Robin leads Marian to the study. They sit down, he offers her another glass of wine. She accepts.

He stirs into his and Regina's glass whiskey and they silently wait for Regina. She comes, sees the glass, takes it and sits down. They sit quietly for some time.

Marian breaks the silence with calm and cold voice. "So you are in a relationship with my murderer."

"Marian!" Robin is shocked by this sudden sentence. But Regina is not, she expected something like that.

"What? It's true! How could you start relationship with someone so evil? And bring my son into her presence?" Marian is upset, calmness is gone, but the coldness is even more present.

Regina straightens on her seat, her heartbeat increases and a vein pulses on her forehead. Even though she knows that Marian is right, she feels violated by this accusation. _That little maid has no right to speak like that in my own house!_ Regina feels that urge again to defend herself like she always used to. She can take care of herself. The urge is taking over her quicker than she expected. Just when she is about to speak up, sudden burst of laugh of Henry and Roland is heard from the living room. _The boys. Robin. My chance._ She glances at Robin and meets his eyes. It's just for a second, but that's enough for her to make up her mind. She can't act like she wants. Not if that would hurt Robin or kids. She's not alone anymore. So instead she takes a long sip of whiskey and swallows, looks into fireplace.

"She's not evil! She's a normal person! Look at her! She is a mother. Regina is not The Evil Queen any more. Honestly, you have no idea how different she is." Robin tries to defend her.

"And you have no idea how evil she was!" Marian doesn't want to give up.

"Maybe. But that doesn't prove that she's the same person. If only you opened your eyes, you'd see it as well." Robin exclaims.

"I was about to be burned to death by this woman just two days ago. And not long before that I was happily married to you! So forgive me if I'm angry with her, but she almost destroyed my life in the EF and now, when we could be happy and together, there she is again, according to you a changed woman, taking away my husband and my son."

"I don't want to take Roland." Regina has calmed herself enough to speak up peacefully. "I do not want to take anyone from you. But Robin is not yours anymore. You were gone a long time before we started our relationship. And…"

"Long gone for him, but not for me. And you should finally realize that!" Marian butts in.

"I do realize that Marian. But I can't help my feelings." Robin answers and grabs Regina's hand, she lets him hold it. "I can't just pretend that nothing happened between me and Regina and we can pick up where we left of."

Regina swallows bitterness which stayed on her tongue after feeling rage and continues. "Marian, believe me. I'm not the same person you got to know in the EF. And I want to apologize for everything I've done to you. I truly regret my actions in the past. And I'm doing my best to redeem myself. I love Robin and I love Roland. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them, so you can calm down."

"I don't… How? How am I supposed to stay calm? This is totally hideous situation. I can't believe what you're saying just like that." Marian exclaims.

"You don't have to believe me immediately. You'll see for yourself. Now you're stuck with us all here in Storybrooke. You'll get to know me." Regina still calmly replies. Robin looks at her, he's proud she's behaving towards Marian like this. However he can also see that she doesn't feel peaceful, she only masters control over herself tonight.

"Mhm. Fine. Whatever. I don't know where I stand, nor what should I do. What would you like to do, Robin? Marian asks.

"I don't want to hurt you, but the only thing that makes sense to me, is divorce. And as soon as possible. We all deserve a new chance for a good life." Regina turns her head slightly to the left to look at Robin. She's surprised. "If someone told me shortly after I lost you, that I'll have a second chance, I wouldn't believe them. Now I know that I have a chance with Regina. And that makes me pretty certain, that you'll get your second chance as well."

Marian frowns. "Divorce? Just like that?

"No, it's not just like that. I've been thinking for a while about the possibility to have a real family with Regina and that would not be possible while I'm married to you."He puts his half empty glass on the coffetable and softly lifts Regina's hand, he's still holding and moves it to his lap, so that he can hold her hand in his both hands.

At the sight of that Marian closes her eyes for a while. "So it's serious then. Between you and her?" she points at Regina when saying 'her'. Regina meets her eyes. And there it is a gain. Just for a brief moment, but still. It's there. _Is it just me who sees it? Robin has no idea? Or am I just imagining things?_

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but yes, it is. I love Regina and Roland adores her. That's all that matters to me now. I want him to be happy. And I'm sure you do too. So please, don't fight with us and let's end this conversation in peace. For Roland's sake." Robin ends with pleading voice.

Marian turns her head and stares for a while out of the window. Since it's already dark, she can see only her reflection. In the meantime Robin and Regina don't move, they still hold their hands, Robin is tenderly rubbing Regina's palm and they just watch Marian.

When she turns her head back, she looks slightly different. As if she changed her opinion or at least attitude. And her eyes lack the expression which Regina believes she saw. "God. I can't believe that I'm saying this. So how do you imagine care of Roland?" She replies with sadness in her voice.

"Thank you Marian. I believe a child should be with his mother, so I think he should live with you. We don't want to take him from you. And he could come here at least every other week from Wednesday till Sunday." says Robin and Regina adds. "Unless you'd agree with a shared care."

Marian looks genuinely confused. "What is that?"

Regina explains it to her. "He'd be half of the year with you and half with Robin, well, us. For example he could move after two weeks. We'd love to have him here as long as possible."

"Of course you do." Marian looks at the fireplace, thinks for a while and smiles. "You know what? We're going to ask him. I want him to be happy."

"So do we!" exclaims Robin and squeezes Regina's hand, satisfied with Marian's change of behavior.

"Let's ask him then." Regina takes a deep breath and stands up. The rest does the same and they follow her to the living room. _Something doesn't add up._

Henry notices them coming. "Oh, hey mom. Have you finished? Should we quit the game?"

Regina smiles. "No, honey. But could you just pause the game for a while? We want to ask Roland something."

"Sure." He pauses the game, the boys sit back and wait for the adults to take their seats. Roland raises his eyebrows and looks first at Marian, then Regina and he rests his eyes on Robin.

He understands that as an invitation to start talking. "Roland, we'd like to ask you one important question. You're already a big smart boy and I'm sure you'll decide the best way you can. But don't worry, you don't have to feel that you're under pressure or anything, just think about it and answer what you feel like, ok?" Robin smiles, tries to indulge his confidence. Roland smiles at him, little cute dimples form in his cheeks.

"Oh please, stop buttering him up! He's big. He doesn't need your pep talk." Marian barks out. "Roland. Do you want to be with your mama or with your papa?"

Regina and Robin shocked by hers lack of tact just half open their mouths and stare at her. _That's not what we talked about! How can she ask something like that a little boy?_

Roland is surprised, doesn't really get what this question means, so he just keeps looking and doesn't say anything. That lovely look Regina loves so much about him is slowly disappearing again. Dimples are gone, confused look settles down in Roland's face, he's waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Roland! Who do you love the most? Me or him?" Marian raises her voice.

Roland automatically pushes back deeper into the cushion, searching for safe place. Henry wraps his one hand around Roland's shoulders, he feels like he needs to protect this little boy before that woman. At the same time he looks at her and his lips move in voiceless 'what the h'.

"Marian!" Robin bursts out. "What are you doing? Why are you trying to scare the boy? You can be angry with me, but not with him! I thought we agreed on something!" He continues with lowered but intensive voice. He stands up and goes to Roland, kneels in front of him and rests his hands on Robin's thighs. "Roland, look at me. Don't worry about that. You mama is just sad. She means well." He pauses for a while, so Roland can calm down.

"Why is mama sad? She's not happy that she found us? She doesn't love me?" his sad innocent voice almost breaks Robin's and Regina's heart.

"Of course she does. She loves you like she always did. She is sad, because…" Robin pauses and inhales, considers whether to tell true, whether Roland is big enough to understand. "Your mama is sad because I love Regina."

Roland takes a little bit of time for himself to think. He tries to understand in his little head what does all this mean. "So you don't love my mama anymore?"

Robin slightly turns his head to get a glance at Regina and then he looks straight into Roland's confused eyes. "Of course I do." Even when she expected such an answer, those words hurt Regina just as strongly. "But that's not enough for us to stay together. I love Regina more. You know how happy we were just two days ago. And you like Regina as well right?" Roland nods. "So, we want to ask you with whom do you want to spend more time, whether with your mama, or with us, or if you want to be the same amount of time with her and with us." Roland glances at Marian and Regina, then back at Robin.

"Why can't we all be a family?" Roland simply asks.

"Because it doesn't work that way. I know that it's hard for you to understand now, but you will get it one day. So, what do you want?" Robin encouragingly takes Roland's hands into his own and awaits his reply.

Roland looks at his hands, then Henry, Regina, they both smile. "I want to be with you all the same time. I love you the same."

Robin, Regina, Henry smile and Regina says. "Shared care then."

Marian in denial shakes her head. "Unbelievable. He must be under some spell. Roland! How can you love me and her," she points at Regina,"the same?" angrily flares out at Roland.

He gets scare by yet another snap of his mother and starts to cry, turns on the sofa and cries into the pillows. Robin rubs his back and at the same time looks accusingly at Marian and shakes his head. Roland shakes off Robin's hand, so he stands up and sits back at his seat. "Why are you doing this Marian? I'm not recognizing you at all. What happened to you?!"

"She happened! And I…" Marian screams out.

Roland cries even heavier. Regina can't stand that anymore. "Stop it you two! Don't you see you are frightening the boy?"She stands up and approaches Roland with a sweet voice. "It's okay Roland. Don't listen to them. Come here." She puts her hand on his lower back. He in a couple of seconds turns around and jumps into her arms, wraps his small arms powerfully around her neck, stops crying, but continues sobbing.

"I believe this conversation is over. Roland expressed his opinion. You heard it from himself, Marian. It was you who said that he's big, so respect his choice." Regina rubs Roland's back, takes time to continue. "I feel like you need to hear this again. I'm not the same person. You may not believe it, but I really do. I want you to leave this house with peace in your heart and given this situation, I think Roland stays this week with us. If he'll want to go, then Robin drops him off at your place on Monday morning. Unless you change your attitude, I don't think we'll be meeting often, so good bye." She turns on her heel and walks with sobbing Roland to the back garden.

"She can't just take him away like this from me!" Marian shouts and rushes from her seat after Regina but Robin stops her by grabbing her hand.

He calmly replies "She didn't take him away, you gave him a right of a choice and he decided. Please accept that and leave in peace. The fact that he's staying here now, is only your responsibility. Think about how you behaved. He hasn't seen you for a really long time and when you return to him you act like this?" Marian doesn't reply. "Goodbye Marian. Take care." He releases her hand and is walking away to join Regina when he stops and turns. "You know where the door is. I'm sorry it had to end like this. We'll keep in touch." And he walks away.

Henry was watching all this with interest, but didn't interrupt. "I'll walk you out."

Marian even forgot he's still there. She stares for a while at the door, through which the three of them left and the she says. "Okay."

Henry silently leads the way and she follows him. He opens the front door, she walks through, doesn't say anything. After couple of steps Henry says "You know, my mom is really a good person now. There's nothing you should be concerned about. I don't know what she did to you, but I know that she regrets it deeply, so please, try to forgive her and accept her as a part of your life."

She stopped while Henry was talking but then without any response she takes off. When she is far enough, she mumbles for herself. "I'll leave you for tonight, but I haven't said my last word yet. I learned something from you Regina back in the EF and I intend to use it against you. You won't be happy for long Your Majesty."

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper 3**

Henry shuts the door and goes to the back garden. He sees Roland on the swing, Regina is pushing him and Robin sits on the bench and watches them. "She left." Henry says quietly.

"Thank you Henry." Robin looks at him and replies, then looks back at Regina.

"No problem at all. I think you two should talk. Roland! Do you want to resume our PS3 game?" Henry asks.

"Sure!" excited Roland jumps of the swing, takes Henry's hand that he's offering and they go inside.

Regina is watching them with a smile on her face. When they disappear inside of the house, she joins Robin on the bench and her smile fades away. For a while they are sitting speechless, then Robin breaks the silence. "Thank you. You've handled the evening very well."

Regina looks at him, but he remains staring into nowhere in front of him, she puts her left hand on his right thigh and with the right touches his face. Under her soft touch he relaxes a bit, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "You don't have to thank me. I did my best. We both did. Given those circumstances, it all ended the best it could." She comes closer to him and kisses his cheek.

"You don't know Marian. This is not over yet. When she sets her mind on something, it's hell difficult to change her mind. Though apparently I don't know her either, because Marian I know wouldn't behave like this before our son." he remains quiet for a while, then sighs. "But let's not talk about that. She's gone for a while. Let's concentrate on more pleasant things."

She plays with his hair behind his ear. "Huh. For example? I can't really see positive now."

Robin deeply inhales, turns his head, looks into Regina's eyes and smiles."So we must change that. Tomorrow we'll have a wonderful day, just the four of us. And in the evening we'll watch some good movie. And as for tonight, we still need to do couple of things."

Regina looks still worried "What things? Where?"

"Bedroom."

Regina looks for a while confused, her mind troubled by Marian, then she gets it and enchantingly smiles. "Oh, that! Sounds like a very good distraction! Let's put the boys to the bed then." she kisses him, looks at him seductively and bites her lower lip.

"Ooh, Regina." He takes her head in his hands, looks into her eyes for a long time as if searching for some kind of answer and kisses her, gently lies her on the bench, the passion starts to take over them when a sudden voice from inside makes them stop.

"Hey papa! Regina! Come to look at me!"

They start laughing. "We are coming!" Regina shouts the answer. Robin gives her one last passionate kiss and helps her stand up. They enter the living room hand in hand, well left hand in the left hand, Robin has his right hand around her shoulders, he's whispering something into her ear and she's giggling.

Henry looks up, raises his eyebrow and grins. "Like teenagers." He says under his nose, no one can hear it through the noise of the game.

"Boys! Time to go to bed."

"Ooh, no papa! Please let us finish this game!" Roland begs.

Robin glances at Regina, she sees how happy the boys are, so she nods in agreement.

"OK then, finish, but then to bed. Both of you. It's getting late." Robin approves and goes to the study and brings full red wine glasses. He gives one to Regina, who is sitting on the arm of an armchair, watching silently the boys. Robin sits in the armchair and pulls Regina into his lap.

"I just can't imagine loosing you. Any of you in this room." Regina quietly says.

"You won't. Have faith." He answers into her ear.

"Mom, could you please whatsapp Emma that she can come to pick me up?"Henry asks, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Pick you up? Why? I thought you're staying here. We have plans for tomorrow!" Regina freaks out.

"I know. And I'll be here. I just promised mom to have a breakfast with her."

Regina sighs. _Emma, here we go again. So much for not loosing anyone._ "Whatever. As you wish. I'm not going to argue with you. Just please come tomorrow." She takes her phone from the coffee table and writes Emma, sips her wine and gets reply. 'OK. Be there in 10.' Regina rests her head on Robin's chest.

"Yes! I won! Yes, yes, yes! Papa! Regina! Did you see? I won! Wee!" Roland jumps cheerfully around the coffee table.

"Oh yes honey! Congratulations!" Regina laughs as she replies, looks at Henry, who's getting up, not understanding how Roland could've won. Henry meets her eyes, winks and smiles. _That's how._

"Roland, give Henry and Regina goodnight kiss and come with me to the bed." Robin approaches Roland.

He hugs and kisses Henry. "Goodnight, Henry! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight bro!" Henry smiles and Roland giggles, then jumps into Regina's open arms and gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

She kisses him as well and snuggles. "Goodnight, honey. Sleep well." She says while still holding him.

"Regina?" he shyly asks.

"Yes?" she encourages him to speak.

" Can you tell me a goodnight story and put me to bed with papa?" he asks with a stress on 'you'.

She smiles. "Of course. Let's go." She walks towards Henry, moves Roland on one side, seating him on her hip and holding him with one hand hugs Henry with the other. "If I don't see you tonight, see you tomorrow." Kisses him. "And goodnight."

Henry holds her longer and tighter than usually. "Goodnight and sorry I cannot stay. Love you mom."

Regina smiles "And I love you honey." They remain in embrace for a moment, then Roland leans his head against her shoulder. That's a sign of his tiredness, so she walks with him into his room, Robin at her heel.

"Be right back Henry, wait for me please," Robin says. Henry nods, takes a book from the library and sits back down.

Regina changes Roland into his pyjamas after he's brushed his teeth and puts him to bed, kisses his forehead and sits on the side of his bed. Robin comes closer, touches Regina's back and kisses Roland. "Goodnight son. Sweet dreams." And he returns to the living room.

…..

"Henry, I want to ask you something, but I want you to be honest with me, ok?" Robin asks as he's taking his seat.

Henry closes the book and puts it on the coffee table. He hesitates, "Mhm, sure? Is it so serious?" and looks at Robin.

"Yes, it's about your mom. Well, us. Do you like me?" Robin goes straight ahead.

"Of course! You are cool. You're Robin Hood!" he answers.

"I know, but me as a person. I mean, can you imagine having me around for the rest of our lives?" Robin continues with urgent voice.

"Of course I can. You are nice. Roland is great and last but not least you mean a lot to my mom. Before Marian returned, she… we were all so happy! But now? She's scared she's gonna lose another important person in her life. And that makes her vulnerable and sad. Can YOU do something about it?" Henry asks.

"Do you want me to make her sure that she's not going to lose me? That I'll be here for her no matter that Marian returned?"

"Yes! Can you do that?" he hopefully asks.

Robin smiles and pats Henry on the shoulder. "I can try. To convince her will be difficult I suppose, but I'll do my best. As soon as possible, don't worry. We will make her happy again. But can you do something as well?"

"Shoot! I'd do anything for her."

"Could you try to be here as much as possible? She feels like she's losing you for Emma and that doesn't help her either." Robin says.

"But Emma is my mom as well. I cannot be just here. You've got to understand…" Henry starts explaining, but Robin stops him.

"I do. Don't get me wrong. I'm just saying, if you have spare time, spend it with Regina. That's it. Could you do that?"

Henry takes a deep breath and thinks for a while. "Well I suppose I could spend more time here, at least for couple of weeks. I'm sure mom, Emma, will understand. I believe that until then you will think out something." The door bell rings. "I think that's mom." Henry reacts.

"I'll walk you out."

Henry grabs his backpack and they go to the front door. Robin opens "Hello Emma."

"Hiiii Robin." Emma starts with apologizing voice. "How's Regina?" She peeks inside over Robin's shoulder. "Looks like she doesn't want to see me."

"She's putting Roland to bed, but what do you think, how is she?" Robin answers.

Emma looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I really am. I hope I can talk with her about it later, but… And how are you?"

"I'm fine. Finally. Took me a lot of time and thinking but I figured out what I'm going to do next. This situation must be solved and quickly. For everyone's sake. I'm getting divorced." Robin resolutely answers.

"Well, that was quick. But good for you. OK then. Henry, time to go. Robin, take care and please, tell Regina that I'm sorry." Wraps one arm around Henry's shoulders and they walk towards the bug.

While they're walking away, Henry turns his head and says "Bye Robin. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, bye. And thank you!" Robin answers with a smile, then shuts the door behind him, makes himself comfortable on the sofa and rethinks his plan.

…

In the meantime…

"So, Roland. Which fairytale do you want me to tell you?" Regina asks while she's straightening his blanket.

"Hmm, can you tell me something I don't know?" Roland sits as he replies.

"What about Cinderella? Or Peter Pan? Mermaids?"

Roland shakes his head after each suggestion. "I've heard all of them."

Regina takes a deep breath and half closes her eyes while she thinks. "Lie down, I'm going to tell you a story about one sad queen, who just wanted to be happy." Regina starts.

"Was she pretty?" Roland as he's lying back down.

Regina smiles and answers after considering her reply "Well, she was told couple times that she's the fairest of them all."

"So she was pretty like you?" he asks seriously.

She smiles and kisses his forehead as a silent thank you. "She was younger and had longer hair, but she indeed looked like me."

Roland smiles. "Okay. Now I can imagine her being you. Can we call her Regina then?"

"Sure we can!"

"Continue please."

"So, once upon a time there was a young queen who was married to one king against her will. And that was making her really sad. Every day in her chambers she was thinking about her misery. One afternoon she went for a ride on her horse. She went deep into the royal forest, and there she met a green fairy. Her name was Tink. They sat down on a meadow and were talking for hours. Regina told her all about her situation and Tink decided to help her. She promised the queen that she'll help her find a new love. The next day, Tink came to the palace to see the queen. There he told her about a man whom they must visit. Regina agreed to come with the fairy the following day. The queen had gussied up in the morning, not for she would need it, just to kill time before Tink arrived. They went to a small town and stopped before one tavern's window. 'Look through the window Regina. Do you see the man with the lion tattoo on his arm?' Tink asked…"

"Like my papa's?" Roland butts in.

"Yes honey." She smiles.

"Then let's call him Robin, pleeease"

"Okay." Regina smiles and continues. "Where were we?"

"Tink asked something." Roland helps.

 _He's really paying attention. Cutie pie._ "Right. Thank you. So Tink asked and the queen nodded. 'That's your love. That's your soulmate. Go inside and be happy!' after these words Tink flew away. Regina pumped and excited flies the door open and makes one step inside. The tavern is so full, that no one even notices that she went in. After a very short while standing there and looking at the back of his head she gets scared, makes two steps backwards and the tavern's door slam before her face. She turns around and starts running."

"No! Regina is like you. That means she's brave! She can't leave!" Roland doesn't agree.

 _If only you knew…_ Regina thinks for a while and finds a solution. "But I haven't finished yet, honey. Don't worry."She kisses his cheek. "When she passes 3 streets, she suddenly stops, shakes her head and tells to herself. 'Be brave Regina. Just talk to him. It cannot hurt.' So she slowly walks back towards the tavern. When she gets there, she steps on a crate and looks through the window again, but doesn't see him. He must've left in the meantime." Roland's eyes dilate. "It'd seem she lost him. 'Looking for someone mylady?' Unexpected voice behind her startles her, she loses stability and falls down."

"Hahaha" Roland laughs.

Regina raises one eyebrow and grins. " Surprisingly for her, she doesn't hit the hard cold ground, but is caught by two strong hands. Regina quickly stands up with his help, turns around and is looking into face of one handsome guy. For a while they're just silent, not moving looking into each other eyes. 'Thank you.' She says. 'You are welcome mylady. It was my pleasure.' He answers, takes her right hand and kisses it. She smiles and looks down because she's starting blush. Then she notices the lion tattoo on his right hand."

"That's him! Is that Robin?"

Regina nods and continues. "'My name is Regina.' 'Oh, how rude of me. Please accept my deepest apology. I am Robin. Nice to meet you.'"

Roland smiles and yawns. _Time to end the fairytale._

"He invites her into the tavern, where they talk for a long time, they fall in love and live together happily ever after." Regina finishes the story.

"And what about the king?" Roland asks.

"The king. Well, he was told by Tink that the queen died, so he wouldn't search for her, but he didn't miss her at all. He was living with his daughter you know.."

"And did Regina and Robin have any kids?"Roland is tired but now too excited for sleeping.

"Of course! A boy named Roland and a girl named Rosanne."

"Like me!"

She laughs. "Just like you. Cute and nice like you. But now, time to sleep."

"Can you sing me a song first? Pretty please!" Roland begs.

Regina sighs and smiles "Fine. But then you'll sleep. OK?"

"I promise. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Then she sings a song which she used to sing to little Henry. And just like with him, it works for Roland as well. She hasn't even finished the first verse yet and he was asleep. Regina kisses his forehead, covers him better, switches the light off and goes to the living room to join Robin.

"What took you so long? I missed you. Is he asleep?" Robin asks her when she enters the living room.

"He is. Took a while, but yes. I think he just wanted a company." She answers while taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Who wouldn't want your company?" he grins.

She smiles and rests her head in his lap. "I'm tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Robin asks while playing with her hair.

"Nah. Let's watch the news first and we can go afterwards."

"Sure. Your wish is my command mylady." And he turns on the TV. "God, I love your hair, the longer the better. It's like its gorgeousness is growing with its length."

"Aww, thank you. You really know how to flatter sometimes." Regina smiles.

"Excuse me? Sometimes?" He laughs and kisses her. Then they watch the TV, comment on the news, laugh together and at the end he looks at her and she's asleep. He turns the TV off. Robin tries to get up softly, not to wake up, but she half-wakes up anyway and wants to stand up. "No, no, no! Wait. Let me." He kisses her and picks her up from the sofa as if she weighted just like a feather. She wraps her arms around his neck and falls back asleep. He lays her gently on the bed, undresses her, kisses her, then undresses himself as well and lies closely next to her. She feels his presence, so moves even closer to him.

*pip, pip, pip* the alarm is off

"What the hell?" Regina says after she awakes. She hits the alarm clock on her night table and shuts it. _1.30am_ _why did I set that alarm? Wait. I didn't._ Alarmed she opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. _Why is it yellow? Lights from the outside never give yellow light. What is that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina sits up and only then notices that the three huge candles out of five she bought about a week ago for special occasion are lighted on the wardrobe. _But they cannot give so much light…Maybe one of them fell off and something caught on fire?_ She gets quickly up and wants to check them out, but as she stands up and makes two steps ahead, she is surprised by what's lying on the floor at bottom of the bed. Smaller paraffin candles outline letters which form two words *FOLLOW US*. The candle-words are set in the middle of a heart formed by red rose petals.

She looks at the bed and sees that Robin is not there. _He must have done this. But why?_ Emotions start to fill her mind with questions. Looking back at the petal heart she feels that whatever he's doing. It's gonna be good. Since she's wearing just her underwear, she dresses her bathrobe and follows the candles. The path is made of constant line of red rose petals and around each candle is like half of bucket of them. _I hope they were not my roses._ This candle-rose line leads her to the living room. There on the coffee table is a crystal vase stuffed with about hundred long stem roses and candles with petals are all over the furniture lightening the room with a beautiful warm yellow light.

From behind the roses steps out Robin, one rose in his hand, wearing a suit. As handsome as he is always, now he looks even better. His captivating appearance and alluring smile shut up all the questions she still had in her mind. Regina is overwhelmed, doesn't know what to think. It sure looks like a dream coming true she had before Marian's return, but now? _What does it mean?_ The candle light reflects in her tear-filled eyes and makes them sparkle. _No, it can't be._

"What is this?" She asks still astonished but smiling, vaguely motions her hand around her. "And where did you get a suit? I feel underdressed for the occasion. What IS the occasion by the way?"

Robin smiles and starts walking towards her. "No, you look gorgeous like always. I just wanted to suit up, so that I can counter you a bit." When he is close enough, he handles her the rose. She takes it, closes her eyes and sniffs it, then looks back at him with question marks in her again dry eyes.

"Regina, I want you to know, that you can always count on me. For the rest of my life I will love you from the bottom of my heart."

"I know you…" she starts talking, but he doesn't let her finish.

"No, wait. Let me finish." He takes her hands in his and looks amorously into her eyes. "I do truly love you. I want you to be mine. And not just like a lover. I believe we belong together. For better or for worse. When I look at Roland, I see that he loves you and I know that you love him as well. That's all a father could hope for. I've actually planned this event for today before Marian came to Storybrooke.

On hearing her name Regina shivers.

"I was thinking constantly about this for the last two days, whether I should postpone it or not. But then I realized, why should I do that? Even after she came, my feelings for you didn't change. They are only growing every day after spending more and more time with you." He swallows. "I'm sorry. I've planned this a bit differently, well at least the speech, but I had to adjust it a little bit." She can feel his pulse rising in the tips of his fingers in her palms. "Regina, I know that I am a married man. At least for the moment. But I will divorce Marian as soon as possible. I already talked to Mr. Gold about it on my way from Granny's yesterday. He promised to prepare the paperwork right after his honeymoon is over. I know that I could be telling you every day how much I love you until I'm free again, but I don't want that."

Regina frowns.

"I mean. I will tell you how much I love you every day till the rest of my life, however I want you to always remember it even when I won't be by your side to remind you of this simple fact. I want you to have some guarantee. Not just my word, but also a material reminder." He pulls something out of his pocket and kneels on one knee.

Her eyes widen. "Regina, will you marry me?"He asks while he's looking into her eyes and opens a red velvet box with beautiful antique engagement ring inside.

 _Is this really happening or it's all just a cruel dream? Could I be finally happy with a man rightfully beside me? What if something happens again? What if my feeling from Marian is right and she'll do something?_ Dozens of similar questions pop up in her head. For a while she's quiet, watching kneeling Robin. _Regina! Man up! But do I deserve this?_ She looks into his eyes, deep into his soul and experiences sudden flash of strong emotion she's never felt before. Yes, she was in love, but not like this. At that moment it's like their souls become one. Her hand fires up to her chest, tries to protect this connection. She's made up her mind.

" Oh, Robin. It's crystal clear to me. When I hear your voice all the darkness in me disappears. When I look into your eyes I feel protected, I feel loved. And I don't want to lose you. I love you and Roland from the bottom of my heart." She smiles. "So yes, I will!"

Robin takes her hand she's offering and puts the ring on her ring finger. She throws herself at him, he loses his balance, but quickly restores it and holds her tightly, she sits on his knee and they kiss, long and deep, soon Robin can't hold himself back and urgently pulls the strap of the bathrobe, she straightens her arms, makes it fall down. Regina breaks of their kiss, hastily unbuttons his jacket, vest and shirt, leaving the tie on its place and pulls all three pieces down his hands. Robin is still kneeling on one knee and she sitting on his other thigh, so Regina continues opening his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Robin tries to open her bra at the back, but it's stuck. He struggles for a while with it, but then gives up and tears the bra opening. Since she doesn't complain, he rips her panties to shreds. Looks back into her eyes, she bites her lower lip, Robin tugs her closer, her chest roughly hits his, she looks at him and kisses him, he keeps on holding her back with one hand, the other is in her hair. She inserts her hands under his loosened pants on his lower back and sticks her thumbs under his underwear. Robin strengthens his grip and moves Regina couple inches up, what allows her to move her legs freely, she wraps them around Robin's waist. He kneels with the second leg as well, his pants fall to the floor, stopping at his knees. Regina moves her hands, helping Robin to undress the underwear. Then he holding her tightly lays her gently on the carpet covered with the petals. For a while he romantically stares into her eyes which reflect the candles' flames, then he starts to circle her lips with his thumb, stops over her scar, his eyes meet the scar. "Oh Regina. I love you."

 _And that feels so good!_ She smiles "I love you."

He kisses the scar, her mouth and continues to caress her whole body with his lips….

* * *

Regina wakes up on the warm touches and kisses on her face. She smiles, opens her eyes and sees Roland's face about to kiss her again. When he sees she's up, he smiles widely, sits back on the mattress and says "Can you give me breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Why don't you wake your daddy as well and we'll go together to the kitchen?" she asks.

"He's not here."

"What?" Regina freaks out and sits swiftly up, automatically holding the blanket over her chest with one hand and looks around. There's not sign of candles, no petals no nothing. She glances at Robin's side of the bed and sees a note: 'Good morning honey. I went for a run, didn't want to wake you up, you looked too sweet. :-* ' Holding the note she notices the ring on her finger. _So it is true. We are engages for real._ She smiles.

"Is it from him? What does it say?" Roland abruptly asks.

"Yes it is. He's saying that he'll come soon." She moves, wants to get up. Just before she uncovers herself she realizes, that she feels the wrinkles of the sheet too much pressing against her skin. _Nope. Still naked._ "Ehm, Roland, could you please pass me my bathrobe? It should be on the chair by the window."

"Yup." Roland jumps off the bed and goes there. "It's not here. But why do you need a bathrobe? You can come downstairs just in your PJs.

 _Regina think._ "The thing is, I don't have PJs on my Roland."

"Why?" he returns and stands before Regina.

"Because… because I was too hot at night. So I undressed my PJs."

Roland listens with interest, then bends and starts looking under the bed. "No, you didn't put your PJs here."

"I…" _Regina.. Think! He's a little boy. He has no idea. Make up a story!_ "You know honey, that I was so hot that I stood up, went to my drawer, folded my pyjamas and put them back there.

He curiously looks at her, but it looks like it was a sufficient reply. "So what should I bring you?"

"Oh honey, can you please look in the bathroom, whether there's my bathrobe?"

Roland smiles and jumps his way to the bathroom. Regina uses this moment, fires off the bed, rapidly puts on some pants. She hears Roland returning from the bathroom, so she quickly dresses the first thing that comes under her hand, her white blouse. She's finishing buttoning when Roland walks in.

"It wasn't there." He sadly announces.

"It doesn't matter Roland. I already put on something else. I'll find it somewhere." _Living room I suppose._

"Can we go now?"

"Of course. Come." Smiles at him and offers her hand, but Roland raises both his arms, he wants to be carried. "Do you want me to carry you downstairs?"

He smiles and nods as an answer.

"How could I say no to this cute dimple-face." She melts just by looking at him. "Come here." She takes Roland into her arms and walks with him downstairs to the kitchen, wondering where did all the petals and candles disappear. She peeks into the living room and all there's left is the vase with roses. She smiles. "Let's have breakfast then." She sits him on the counter next to the sink and kisses his cheek. "Do you want pancakes?

"Yay, yes! With apple jam please!" He excitedly answers.

"Okay." She touches his nose and starts preparing the breakfast. "Here's your cocoa in the meantime."

"Thank you, Regina." He takes the cup, moves his hanging legs and sips the cocoa.

The back door flies open and Robin jogs in with immense satisfying smile. "Good morning sweethearts." He kisses Roland's forehead, comes to Regina, with his right hand takes away the spatula she just used to move the last pancake on a plate, puts it on a counter, places his left hand around her waist and draws her closer. Just for a brief moment looks lovingly into her eyes and gives her one sweet kiss on the lips. With the right hand he takes her left and kisses the engagement ring on it not losing the eye contact with her. Beautiful radiant smile sets on her face, forming fine stunning lines around her eyes. Robin knows that he made the right choice. "Good morning my beloved betrothed." He smiles and still holding her hand starts taking something from behind his back with his left. "One rose for the fairest of them all even in the morning after night like we've had." He gives her one beautiful long stem white rose with pink edges of the petals.

Regina takes the rose with her free hand. "Thank you." She looks at the rose, deeply inhales. "Aaand thank you." She smiles and eloquently looks at Robin. He just can't help it and has to kiss her again.

"Ehm, can we have that breakfast now?" Roland impatiently asks.

They start laughing and break off their kiss. Of course they managed to forget that he's there. "Sure we can sweetie. It's ready." Regina replies and quickly places the breakfast on a tray. Roland jumps off the counter and runs to the dining room. Robin picks the tray up and follows Roland. Regina comes a minute later with a simple tall glass vase with the rose Robin gave her.

They eat slowly their breakfast, they laugh a lot, Robin and Regina exchange couple of amorous looks, they even almost manage to forget the events of last two days. Though not the last night events.

Happy Roland, Robin's presence and the ring on her finger fill Regina's heart with unspeakable joy. However it wouldn't be Regina, if she wasn't thinking also about how this happiness can terminate again. _This is like a dream. I wonder how long it will last. That woman is still out there and I'm sure she's planning something._

Robin senses that Regina is thinking about something bad, so he puts his hand under the table on her thigh, slowly rubbing it. The warmth of his touch is melting her worries. She smiles at him. "By the way thank you, Robin, for the cleaning. When did you have time to do that? Did you sleep at all?"

"No problem, and not really. I couldn't sleep. I mean, I slept about 3 hours, but when the clock struck 8, I had to get up. I'm not used to sleep when the sun is out and there's work to do."

 _Is he even real?_ She cheerfully shakes her head. "I love you."

"And I love you."Robin kisses Regina's hand.

Roland is watching them, his face glowing with happiness and peace, his eyes and dimples always reveal what does he feel.

They hear the front door open. "Hello!" Henry starts shouting immediately after he opens the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to clean up my room before I could come." He walks in the dining room. "Oh, I see I'm not that late." And he starts laughing.

"Good morning Henry." Robin with a grin. "Hiiiii." Roland with the last bite in his mouth.

"Good morning son. Well, we're a bit late with breakfast, but we've just finished."

"You've finished? That means you're not going to finish these delicious pancakes?" Henry doubtfully asks.

"No, I'm done. Why?"

Henry takes her fork and smiles. "Can I eat it up then?"

"Be my guest. Are you hungry? Shall I make more for you?" Regina stands up and starts loading the tray.

"No I'm not. I just feel like having a little treat in the morning."

"Okay then. You can eat it, but please sit down." She points to her chair. Henry sits down and with a rocket speed finishes her breakfast.

"Are you sure you are not hungry?"

"No, mom, I'm stuffed now. But thanks. So what's the plan for today?" Henry asks Robin.

Robin realizes, that he doesn't have any except that movie in the evening. He glances at Regina, and quickly ponders what could make all of them happy at the same time. Horses! "We are taking some lunch with us, then we're going to the stables, we'll take horses and we'll go to the woods. And I can teach you a trick or two with the crossbow…."

"Ehm." Regina coughs.

"If you're mom approves. And in the evening we'll relax with a good movie and pizza."

"Awesome! Mom! Please! I want to learn shooting with the crossbow! You'll be there, nothing can happen to me."

"I don't…" Regina looks at Henry, sees how excited he is, and Robin with that mischievous but irresistible smile… "Okay then. Looks like you'd do it behind my back anyway." She laughs.

"Deal then! Henry, go change your clothes to something warmer and more comfortable and I'll change Roland. We'll meet up in the living room when we're ready."

"Aye aye sir." Henry salutes with a smile.

Regina takes the last plate and sets it on the tray. When she reaches for the tray Robin stands up quickly and takes the tray. "Let me help you." And kisses her. "Roland, go with Henry up and brush your teeth. Then call me and I'll help you get dressed. Ok?"

Roland nods, jumps off the chair and with Henry runs upstairs.

Robin places the tray next to the sink with one hand and with the other opens the dishwasher. Regina is cleaning up the milk, juice and other things she used for breakfast and Robin is loading the dishwasher. "You're not mad about those horses, are you?"

"Horses? No. The crossbow is another story." And she slams the fridge's door.

Robin shuts the dishwasher, comes to Regina, who is sitting on a bar stool, hugs her from behind and rests his head on her shoulder. "Regina, Henry is a young man, he's big enough to shoot from a crossbow. You don't have to be scared that something could happen to him, when we'll both be there. It's better when he learns it with supervision then alone. Don't you think?"

Regina sighs. "I think you might be right. It's just that he is still a little boy for me. It's hard for me to accept how big he's grown."

"I know honey. Maybe when you'll see what he can already do, it'll be easier." Robin kisses her earlobe and wanders with his hand under her shirt. "Hmm running freely today ladies."

"Robin!" Regina starts blushing. "Stop it. The boys can rush in any moment." She takes his hand out, swiftly turns around, alluringly smiles, quickly kisses him and wants to start the dishwasher.

Robin manages to spank her butt and realizes that not only she is not wearing her bra, but neither knickers. "My, my, Regina. We're you in a hurry in the morning, or are you doing this to me on purpose?" He grabs her hand, pulls her closer and tries to kiss her. She's resisting for a while with the kids in mind, but then gives up and lets Robin do his magic.

"Mom! I'm done. And Roland just finished his teeth as well. He could use that help with the clothes now. I don't know what to dress him." Henry is shouting while running down the stairs. When he gets to the kitchen he sees Regina's head in the dishwasher, her back copies her heavy breathing and Robin on the bar stool pressing his lips together. "Mom. Did you hear me?"

Regina presses the button, closes the dishwasher and it starts rumbling. "Sure, Yeah. We're on our way." She glances at him just for a second, avoids his eye contacts and starts washing her hands. "You can go and play a game or something till we're done.

Even in such a short moment Henry notices her pale obviously kissed lips and grins. "Oh, a game you're saying? Were YOU playing something in here?" And he looks at Robin.

Robin starts laughing.

"Henry!" embarrassed Regina rolls her eyes at Robin. He raises his hands in the air, as if saying 'I haven't done anything wrong'. "I'm not going to explain myself to you. Go to the living room."

"Mom. I apologize for my bad choice of words. But seeing your glowing happy eyes I couldn't help it." He goes to her and hugs her. "I'm glad you're happy mom. I love you."

"I love you too Henry." Regina kisses his cheek. "And now, please wait for us, we'll be back in a minute."

"Sure." Henry goes to the living room a turns on a game on PS3.

Regina still a bit embarrassed shakes her head. "This can't happen again. Can you imagine that he'd just came in without shouting from the stairs? What he could've seen?"

Robin kindly smiles and comes closer to Regina, holds her in his arms. "I think that all he would've seen is, two people who love each other expressing their feelings. Nothing more. He's big."

*bang* Something hit the floor.

"Henry?" Regina fires to the living room and shouts in that direction. "Is something wrong?" Robin is at her heel.

"No! It's okay! Just the remote control fell under the sofa." Henry answers with his head under the sofa.

Robin and Regina stop at the sill. "Okay. We're going up then."

"Okay!" Henry replies.

They make a step towards the staircase when Henry speaks. "Mom? Can you tell me what is this?" Henry walks toward them, the remote in one hand and with the other he's giving something small to Regina.

Robin realizes what it is sooner and closes his eyes, expects turbulent reaction from Regina. She realizes it's a part of her bra opening which Robin tore the night before. She takes it and closes it in her hand, avoids Henry's eyes again. "Uhm.." She looks at him, across his face spreads a huge smile. _Of course he knows what it is._ "Thank you. Please continue playing." She turns on her heel and embarrassed rushes upstairs.

Robin wants to follow her, but Henry stops him. "Hey Robin. I don't know what exactly you've done, but it worked. She's really happy now. Thanks." Henry smiles.

Robin strokes his hair. "You're welcome. You know that I'd do anything for her."

"Yeah I know. And I'm glad. Nice gift, by the way, those roses. They're beautiful." Henry says and goes back playing his game.

* * *

First two weeks after the discussion with Marian and the engagement were beautiful and easy-going weeks. Roland spent all the time with them and they had a great time. All four of them. Like a real family. When Henry found out about the engagement, he was happy for them and excited to attend his first wedding, even more when it's gonna be his mom, who'll be the bride. Regina made him promise, to not to tell anyone. She didn't want Marian to find out just yet. They haven't seen her the whole time, but maybe it's because they didn't go to Granny's at all and were avoiding the streets around it as well. And they were also more relaxed because of that, almost forgot that she's there. Roland hasn't asked even once where she is. He must've been really hurt by her behavior.

On that day they had lunch and then were chilling out in the living room, watching Maya the Bee, because of Roland. Since it was third Sunday after Marian's return and Henry spent all the time at Regina's, he decided to stay this afternoon with Emma.

Robin, Regina and Roland were sitting in the sofa, Roland in Regina's lap, Robin's arm was around Regina's shoulders.

"These movies are funny, but I think we've been spending too much time watching TV and indoors in general." Robin says.

"You think?" Regina turns her head towards him. "I've spent so many years here with the TV, that I don't even see it as something unusual.

"I'm not saying that it's bad, but in my opinion we should be more outdoors, at least as long as the weather is nice. What do you think?"

"Sure. Why not?" She thinks for a while. "Hmm, and what would you say that we get ourselves a dog? That would keep us out for sure." She smiles.

"Yes! I want a doggie! Daddy, please!" excited Roland turns to Robin.

"Ehm, I didn't mean anything like that but actually I think it's a good idea." Robin admits after seeing Roland's happy face.

"Yes! I'll have a dog!" Roland laughs and claps his hands.

"Okay then. We should visit pet shelter first. Let's say tomorrow afternoon?"Regina is still smiling as she's stroking Roland's back and sees how cheerful he is.

"Fine by me. Roland?" Robin answers.

"Can't we go today? Please!" He begs.

Regina replies with a sweet voice "It's closed today, honey. It's Sunday. But I'm sure you can wait till tomorrow. At least we can get ready for the dog until then."

"Oh, come on. Please! Are the dogs there alone today? Someone must be there." Roland rambles on.

"You've waited already for so long, what difference does couple of hours make?" Robin steps in.

"Fine. But promise we'll go tomorrow?" Roland gives up.

 _Gosh, he is so easily manipulatable._ "I do. I promise honey." Regina answers and smiles.

Roland hugs her. "Thank you Regina."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Regina turns to Robin. "Who's that?"

"No idea."Robin answers.

"Henry?" Roland hopefully guesses.

"No, sweetie, Henry is with Emma. I'll go open." Regina answers and tries to move Roland from her lap.

"No! Don't go! Stay here please. I'm comfy seated. Can you go papa?" Roland doesn't move even a bit.

"Do I have a choice?" Robin asks. "I'm glad that you two have bonded, but don't forget I'm here as well." He continues with puppy face.

"Never!" Roland smiles at him.

"How could we honey?"Regina puts on an innocent face.

The doorbell rings urgently again. Robin kisses Regina and runs to the front door. "I'm coming!" He shouts.

Regina squeezes Roland tightly and kisses his head from behind. He turns, confused look on his face, as if saying 'What was that for?' Then he smiles and quickly kisses Regina, turns back, leans against her chest and continues watching the movie. She wraps her arms around him. "Do you like the movie?" She asks.

"Yes! It's funny. I like Willy, how clumsy he is." He laughs.

"But you should also pay attention how bad they are behaving sometimes and get themselves into trouble afterwards."

"I know. To be a good boy. I have to behave well, right?" Roland asks.

"Yes honey. However not only kids should be good, also we, grown ups, should behave well."

"Ehm." Robin clears his throat. "We have a visitor."

"Who?" Regina asks but doesn't move.

"Me." Woman's voice freezes Regina's happiness in a second. She feels how Roland's body stiffs in her arms.

 _Marian._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I came to see my son." Marian begins.

 _Of course. Polite like always._ "Good afternoon." Regina answers.

"Yeah, yeah. So? Are you gonna prevent me from seeing him?"

"I'm not stopping anyone. Ask him if he wants to see you." Regina strokes Roland's hair. "Roland? Do you want to see your mommy?"

Roland doesn't answer, only shakes his head. "Roland?" Robin comes closer and wants to change his mind. "Son. Aren't you happy your mama came and wants to see you? She hasn't been with you for so long! Hmm? At least for a while?" but he again shakes his head, keeps on staring at the TV.

"Roland? Why? Don't you love me? Didn't you miss me?" Marian starts to freak out.

Robin hushes her with a movement of his hand. "Roland. You should really meet her. I'm sure she wants to apologize for her previous behavior. And everybody deserves a second chance. What do you think? Hm?" He moves his shoulders. "If she apologizes, will you talk to her?"

He finally turns to look into Regina's face. She smiles, wants to encourage him. After a while he nods. Regina lifts him of her lap and sits him on the sofa. "I'll be right in the kitchen. If something happens, call me." Kisses top of his head and leaves.

"Son, I'll leave you here and go join Regina as well. You'll be fine, right?" Roland bravely nods.

While Robin is leaving, he hears Marian saying. "Honey, I'm so sorry what happened the last time. I didn't mean to frighten you or anything. I don't know what I was thinking." Satisfied he leaves and finds Regina in the kitchen. "She apologized." He says and hugs her.

"Good." And they stay silent in embrace till they hear little Roland.

"Regina? Papa? Can you come?" They walk quickly back to the living room. "I'm going today with mama. But I'll come back tomorrow so that we can go to that place, you know." He winks and smiles.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow." Robin kneels and hugs him.

Regina strokes Roland's head and smiles. "I'll walk you out." She says. Robin stays in the living room and the three of them walk towards the door. Marian is leading Roland by his hand and Regina is at her heel. "Marian, hold on." Regina approaches her at the door. "Can we talk?"

Marian pulls Roland closer and still facing the door replies."I have nothing to say to you."

Regina deeply inhales. "Oh I'm sure you do. There's no way you have nothing to say. If you want, we can talk in private."

Marian turns, faces Regina. "If you excuse me, I want to take my son away from this devil's lair and spend some time with him." Roland looks up at Marian seeming a bit confused.

Regina sighs, bends and hugs Roland, Marian lets her. "See you soon sweetie. Have a good time. I love you." And kisses his cheek.

"I bet you do." Marian mumbles as she turns back to the door.

Regina opens the door and does one step back. Marian and Roland cross the sill when Regina looking at Roland realizes he doesn't have his cap. "Wait! You forgot Roland's cap!" She quickly goes inside to take it and returns. They are waiting just in front of the door. She grabs the door with right hand and with the left hands Marian the cap.

Marian looks down at the cap when she reaches for it and for a second freezes. _OMG the ring! I forgot to take it off!_ Then without a word takes the cap. _Pfew, she hasn't noticed. Well, it's not typical engagement ring, so maybe she just remembered something?_ Marian looks up, straight into Regina's eyes with unspeakable hatred what makes even Regina to feel weakness in her legs. _She knows._ And there it is again, that familiar look in Marian's eyes Regina hoped she would never see again. Apart from hatred she sees pain, betrayal and anger. She was right. She saw it then and she sees it now. It's like looking into a mirror during her darkest days. Regina grips the door even stronger. She knew Marian is angry, but this is much worse. Regina's dark side senses this threat and begins to surface in order to protect and fight back if necessary. She closes her eyes and gives into it, takes a deep breath, devilishly smiles and returns one powerful look.

There are no words needed, their inner demons fight a speechless battle. Marian blinks, turns on her heel and drags Roland away. Regina shivers, hushes and puts her other self back asleep and watches them leave.

When they disappear behind a topiary corner, Regina can't get rid of a weird feeling which Marian left behind. _Roland! Is he safe? I shouldn't have let him leave with her. She's dangerous. But not to him, right? She wouldn't hurt her own son. Or would she? Damn it!_ Regina with a wave of her hand calls her crow. "Follow them. If something happens, let me know." The crow flies away. _Better safe than sorry._ Regina returns inside and looks for Robin. She doesn't see him in the living room nor kitchen. "Robin?" She shouts in the hall.

"I'm here! Upstairs!" He answers immediately.

"What are you doing there?" She answers already from the staircase.

"Changing. We're going out."

"We are?" surprised Regina smiles from the door.

"Yes, we are, my dear."

"And what do you mean by out?" She asks since he's wearing just his underwear and socks, so can't say.

He folds the pants he's holding, puts them into the drawer and walk over to Regina. Takes her head into his hands, kisses her and answers. "Out-out. We're having a picnic in the woods and there'll be a little bit of action as well."

Regina rolls her one eyebrow up. "Action? I think I've had enough action for today." She sighs.

Robin looks lost. "What? When?"

"Just now. Marian knows."

He's still confused. "And what would that be?"

Regina glances at her ring finger. "That we are engaged."

"Oh well, at least we don't have to think about how to tell her."

Regina hesitates. "Ehm. I don't think she took it well."

"Huh? What did she say?" Robin's curious.

"Actually nothing. And that's what I'm worried about the most. She acted strangely, I mean from what you told me about her, I'd expect her to behave differently." Regina deeply inhales and takes time to consider what she should tell him. "Robin, I think she's dangerous."

Robin skeptically at her. "Marian? No. She wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, at least not intentionally."

"You said it yourself, that she's not behaving like the old Marian." Regina repeats.

Robin takes Regina's hand in his. "Are you afraid that she'll do something to Roland?" She nods. "Regina, she may not be the same, but she's his mother. She wouldn't hurt him."

Regina shakes her head. "You don't understand. I can sense it. My… gut is telling me we should be more careful."

Robin smiles. "And that we will. Don't worry. Now, try to let all your worries go and dress something comfortable and forest-friendly." He kisses her cheek.

"Okay then." Regina replies, but she keeps on worrying anyway. They dress up. Robin is first so he goes downstairs to wait for her."

When she dresses her up, she notices that one pillow case has a little but visible stain on it. She wants to leave the house clean, so she takes it off the pillow and throws it at the laundry basket in the bathroom however misses the target. She sighs and runs to it, bends, picks up the pillow case, places it in the laundry basket and straightens up. Sudden rush of cold sweat surfaces on her face and palms, her mouth is dry and her head feels like it went for a carousel ride. She loses her balance and starts falling down. Luckily she realizes a sink is next to her, she reaches for it and manages to grasp on it. That prevents her from hitting the ground. She strongly holds onto it. In a minute or so she regains strength and looks at herself in the mirror. She doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She quickly rinses her face with cold water, dries her face, shakes her head and runs downstairs.

When she gets to the kitchen, she sees Robin standing next to a picnic basket. "Shall we go?" He smiles and asks the moment she lays eyes on her.

She comes to him and kisses him. "Sure. Let's go." And they head to the forest, hand in hand, Robin carrying the basket. As they walk deeper into the forest, the path they are following seems familiar to Regina. "Where are we going?" she asks.

Robin smiles. "I think you know where."

She recognizes the tree which used to protect her heart in its roots. Well, the hole is from the other side, but still, she knows the tree by heart. Only this time instead of Robin with his crossbow impatiently walks around Will Scarlet.

"Will." Robin greets him.

"Hello mate Regina." She nods a greeting.

"I'll leave you two then. Enjoy." Will continues while stepping back.

"Thank you Will. Bye." Robin replies, Regina smiles, Will nods good bye and quickly takes off.

Robin lightly squeezes her hand and leads her to the place where Will stood. Three steps later around the tree her eyes automatically look for the well known hollow in between its trunk and roots. However her attention draws a bordeaux red blanket on the ground. In the middle stands a plastic vase with a long stem red rose and around it are plastic plates and bowls with wide range of meals.

There's a bruschetta with herb-butter, olives, tomato and mozzarella salad, avocado salad, mixed fruit salad, strawberries and a bowl with deliciously looking ripe red apples and two stainless steel plates with caps keeping the content warm. A bucket filled with ice cooling some champagne isn't missing either. There are two soft silk cushions facing each other.

Stunned Regina quietly exclaims "Wow, Robin!"

He places the basket he's carrying on the ground next to the blanket and leads her to the seat in which she'll have the tree behind her back. When she sits down, he kisses her hand.

She smiles "What's the occasion?"

Robin replies while taking his seat. "The occasion? Well, the occasion is that I love you."

Regina blushes. "Robin! You shouldn't have…"

"Why? You don't like it? Is it too much?" He doesn't let her finish.

"No! I love it! Really, I do! It's just I'm not used to being taken care of so much."

"Well, Your Majesty, get use to it. I always tend to people I love with the greatest and most loving care possible. Regina, I love you and like I said two weeks ago, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I intend to express my feelings every day." He looks at her with such loving expression in his face that her hear starts to melt. "So, please, help yourself with whatever you fancy." Robin pops the champagne and Regina holds the glasses up for him to fill them. He then returns the bottle back to its ice bath and takes one glass. "To our bright future as a family." Robin toasts.

"To our future." Regina clinks his glass, sips a little bit of champagne and puts the glass down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She peeks under the stainless-steel cap and chooses tomato & mozzarella salad and adds a bit of avocado one as well, what will go nicely with the tuna steak she found on the plate. They start eating.

"So, you really want to buy a dog?" Robin asks.

"Sure! Why not? We do have time for a dog and kids love dogs. I want Roland and Henry to have a good time when they're over."

Robin nods. "You miss them. I do too, but I believe they'd keep on coming back even without a dog in the house."

"I know. I know. It's just I got used to having them both around. When they're home, they pretty much fill the house. And when they leave…" she sighs. "But why are you asking? You don't want a dog?"

"I haven't given much thought to this idea before. But now, thinking about it, I find it actually a good idea. Do you have already some breed on mind?"

"No. That's not important. We'll see what they have in the animal shelter."

"At least, are we talking big or small?" Robin keeps asking.

Regina smiles. "I'm talking big, but I'm open to discussion."

Robin laughs. "Hmm, so in a case I'd prefer a small dog we get something in between?"

"Well, in that case, we'll have to get two dogs."

Robin bursts out laughing. "I see. I just love doing compromises with you honey. Oh and before I forget, here's something for you."

Surprised Regina answers. "All this wasn't enough?"

"No, nothing is enough for woman I love." Robin briefly kisses Regina, opens the basket he brought with him and takes out a bunch of papers.

Now she's even more surprised. "What is that?"

Robin instead if answering hands her the papers and starts cleaning up and putting aside the leftovers.

"Please, leave one apple out for me."She says right after she takes the papers, then she starts reading. "Divorce papers?!" She exclaims after a short while.

Robin nods. "Written by Gold and signed by me. All that's left is Marian's signature and we can get married."

She quickly reads through the papers and gives him loving look.

By this time he's already cleared the blanket and left only the apple and the champagne. He crawls to Regina and kisses her graceful face. "How are you doing that you look more gorgeous every time I see you?"

She blushes. "Oh please, Robin. I look just the same. Like in the morning or yesterday."

"Uh-huh. I have to disagree." He runs his fingers around her face. "I don't know why, or what has changed, but you look different. Better different. If you'll keep looking more stunning every day, I'll have to do something with me smelling like a forest." He smiles, places his hand between her thighs and moves it slowly upwards.

Regina hastily puts the papers back into the basket."Or… you'll have to make ME smell like a forest too." She alluringly smiles and passionately kisses Robin. Her urge astonishes him, he lets her do everything she wants.

…

She ends up on top, lying on him, from her lover back down covered only with his leather jacket, wrapped in his strong, warm, loving embrace, one hand playing with his hair and the other next to her head resting on his bare chest, her face turned to setting sun which is colouring the sky, that's visible through the leaves and trunks of trees, to bright orange.

"I wish this moment would never end." Regina whispers.

Robin copies her spine with his fingertips. "Me too." He whispers back.

She shivers.

"You're cold." Robin exclaims and automatically strengthens the embrace.

"A little bit." She admits.

"We better go home before you catch cold." He suggests.

Regina murmurs in disagreement. "Noo, I'm too comfortable to move. Unless, you are cold too."

"Well, I am a bit as well, but I'm used to sleeping outside unlike you, my queen. I won't get sick for sure."

She rolls her eyes, as she feels offended a bit. "I guess you're right. We should go." She pulls Robin's jacket up, covers her shoulders and swiftly gets up. Too swiftly. He head feels like it's riding a carousel in the opposite direction as the rest of her body, her stomach protests and jumps up and down, and her legs start failing when she's caught by Robin from behind.

"Regina, are you alright?" He worriedly asks.

She closes her eyes, swallows, deeply inhales to calm down the stomach and answers. "I just got up too quickly. I'm fine." But her stomach doesn't agree. When she releases herself from Robin's grip, the rush of her stomach content going up makes her bent quickly. She manages to secure her hair on her nape, but the jacket falls. Robin catches and holds the jacket on her back so that it doesn't fall, while she vomits. Constant contractions of her already empty stomach make her try to calm it by pressing firmly against her belly with one hand. Robin notices her loose hair, takes it and holds it to keep it clean. "Argh. " She exclaims and sighs couple dozens of seconds after making sure that the last puke was really the last. She feels weak and trembles, wraps more properly into Robin's jacket.

When she's widproofly secured in the jacket a stands pretty steadily, Robin quickly returns to the picnic basket, takes out water and passes it to Regina. She rinses out her mouth couple times and then drinks a sip or two. "Better?" Robin asks worried. Regina shivers again; she's cold and still feels weak. Robin quickly hugs her and rubs her back to increase her temperature.

She lets him hold her for a while, till she gains enough of her strength back. "I'm fine. It's just, I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately. I think since Marian has returned. Maybe she evil-eyed me or something. Don't worry. I've been through much worse. I'll be fit sooner than captain guyliner will finish his morning guylining routine."

Robin's still worried. "Are you sure? Shouldn't I take you to the doctor?"

"Doctor? Oh no. I wouldn't go to see Whale even if I was dying. I don't trust him. But I don't need a doctor. Calm down and let's go home. We've got work to do before we can bring a dog home tomorrow."

Robin worriedly studies Regina's face. Her determination to claim that she's fine sits firmly on her dace. It gives him no other option than to agree with her. "Okay then. I'm going to trust you that you'll be fine. Because you're obviously not fine right now." He pauses as she rolls her eyes. "But you know the best that there's not just in the hospital. We could even go to Boston or wherever."

"Honey, I'm glad you care so much however I'm telling you I'm not sick. If I'm evil-eyed, I'll deal with it by myself. I'll sleep properly and I'll be just fine when I wake up in the morning. You'll see. " _I hope._ She encouragingly smiles and squeezes his hand. "Now, let's go home."

They step back on the blanket and slowly dress up. Robin keeps on checking on Regina, trying to conclude whether she's really feeling better. It appears to him she's firmly standing back on her feet by the time she's fully dressed up.

"Shall we go then?" Robin asks after folding the blanket, covering the basket with leftovers with it and the other basket in his hand."

"What about that one? Should I take that?" Regina asks while pointing at the basket left behind. "Oh, don't worry. Will will take care of that one."

Regina freaks out. "Will? He's here?"

Robin grins. "No. He'll come later."

"Are you sure?" She asks looking around.

"Yes, I'm sure. I told him to come soonest an hour after sunset."

"Totally positive?" She asks again.

"Hundred percent positive."

Regina investigates the surroundings, which is already almost dark forest. _Oh my God. For how long I've been feeling unwell?_

Robin takes her hand and has to drag her couple of steps while she's still looking around. Since she's not paying proper attention to the branches and roots on the ground, she stumbles but is caught by him. "Regina, he's not here. Please, watch your steps. I don't want to have to take you to Whale's after all."

She rolls her eyes so strongly that it must her, but stops looking around and pays more attention to the uneven ground.

…

When they get home Regina is tired, throws herself on the bed, her hands resting on her belly. Robin leans against the door-leaf and watches her for a while. It's him who breaks the silence. "I'm going to take a shower." He announces.

"Mhm." Regina replies with closed eyes.

"Care to join me?" He asks.

"Mhm." She answers but doesn't move. "It's just, I don't feel like getting up."

Robin smiles. "Well, I can help you with that if you want to go. Or would you rather stay in bed?"

She lifts her hands up in the air instead of an answer.

He comes to her, lifts her up and carries her to the bathroom.

"I don't know what exhausted me so much." She says still in his arms.

He answers when he sits her on the bathtub. "I'd say, your majesty, that you're not used to walk that much." He kisses the top of her head.

She looks up and frowns. "Haha. Unlike you, thief, right? You're used to run from my former black knights all the time. That's the best practice I believe." She grins.

"Oh you!" Robin kneels in front of her, kisses her and looks her straight into the eyes. "How are you feeling? What about the stomach?"

Regina reassuringly smiles. "I'm fire. It was just brief momentary weakness." She indeed seems fine, Robin believes her. _It's weird the feeling faded as quickly as it occurred. That must mean it wasn't important, right?_

Robin undresses first and gets into the shower, sets lukewarm water and invited Regina in with a movement of his hand.

…

'Knock, knock.' Silent but urgent sound fills in their bedroom. It wakes her immediately. Her eyes fly wide open. It's bright and sunny day, her heart is fluttering in her chest, Robin's warm but heavy arm on her belly, his moist breath on her neck, the silk linen touching her skin completely soaked with her sweat.

'Knock, knock.' Again that sound. She speedily but gently pushes away Robin's hand and sits up. The wet linen is burning and feels really uncomfortable. 'Knock, knock.' _Again! What the… What is that? Where does it come from?_ She stands up, tries to locate the origin of the sound. In a second the air seems chilly, almost freezing on her moist skin. 'Knock, knock.' This time she knows the direction where it came from. It's coming from behind the left window. Regina comes closer and sees the crow about to peck into the window again. She opens the window with movement of her hand and the crow pecks the air instead of the glass.

 _What is it?! Has something happened to Roland?_ Urgent flow of Regina's thoughts stun the crow. _Answer me! What's going on? Why aren't you with Roland and Marian? Answer!_ She keeps on pushing on the crow. The crow gets back to itself and tells her all that's happened and flies away.

Regina feels the fire from every inch of her body. _I knew it!_ "Robin! Wake up!"

"Mhm."

She slaps the window with her hand again and runs to Robin. _Should I tell him all I know and think? Or is it better to protect him as long as I can? What if I'm mistaken and it's all just Marian's doing?_ "Robin! You have to wake up! Now!" She shakes with him.

He opens his eyes and looks at her. "What? Why? What's going on?" He answers still sleepy, not realizing Regina's freak-out voice.

"She did it! She's going to hurt him! She's acting strangely! Wake up! We have to go!"

He sits up, rests his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down and tell me who's doing what to whom?

She shakes his hands off and stands up. "Oh my God, Robin!" _Yes. Protect him._ "Marian! She locked him up; she wants to take him away. She'll hurt him if I don't do something."

"What? What did she do?"Robin sits fully erect.

"She plans to kidnap him! We have to find them, stop her and save him! He needs us!"

Robin shoots out of the bed and runs straight towards closet. "Let's dress up and we'll go out to find them."

Regina moves her hands, disappears for a second in a purple cloud and when the cloud disappears, she shows up wearing sport clothes, runners and a ponytail. "I'll meet you downstairs in 5." She says with such ice-cold voice that Robin shivers.

She exits the room, goes straight to the study and for a while searches for the right book on the shelves. When she finds it, she takes it out, quickly goes through the pages until she discovers the correct page. She rips it out, folds it, secures it in her pocket, places the book back on its place, returns to the hall and waits for Robin. _You didn't pick a good enemy. I'll do what it takes to protect my family. You're trying to take everything away from me, but I won't let that happen. You'll see what I'm capable of when I'm protecting what's dearest to me. You've woken up a sleeping beast inside me and I'll unleash it if I won't have another choice._ Leading this inner monologue Regina's watching her own reflection in the mirror. With each sentence, being more and more determined to save what she holds dear, the fire in her eyes is burning stronger. She's so deeply in her thoughts that she doesn't realize Robin's come downstairs.

He's watching her silently for a while from such angle that he sees her reflected eyes. He hasn't seen her in such state for a really long time. He has to break this off. "Regina." But she does not respond. He comes closer and lays his hand on her left shoulder.

Since she didn't hear him, she's surprised, turns quickly left, her right hand palm up, flames burning between her fingers are forming a fireball. He backs off one step. When she recognizes him, she blinks, flames transform into little sparks and all that's left in her eyes is pain.

He hates to see her like this. "Regina, we'll find them and Roland will be just fine. He has to be." Her right hand is still in the same position. He covers her palm with his despite the flickering light is still coming from it.

"How do you know? How can you be so calm? It's your son!"

He pulls her closer and hugs her. "I have faith." He answers into her ear. "Yes, maybe she wants to punish me, us, but most importantly Roland is her son as well. She wouldn't hurt her own blood." He pauses. "And I believe in you. I know you'll do what it takes to get him back even if it would be costly." He feels her back muscles relaxing.

"That I will. You can bet on it." She breaks the hug determined to help Roland.

"Honey, just think as your new self too. Don't forget you can do more with good deeds than with bad ones."

"I know. But sometimes there's no other choice." She kisses him. "Let's go."

"Okay." Robin replies. "But where should we start?" He asks.

"Gold's shop. I'm sure he has some spare locator potion. I don't want to waste time by making it." She grabs Roland's stuffed monkey, gives it to Robin, reaches for Robin's hand and the moment she touches his skin they disappear in purple cloud. They reappear in front of 's shop. Regina's head is spinning. _I missed the shop. What the hell is wrong with me?_ She shakes her head, the spinning stops. She flies open the door, Robin is at her heel.

is standing behind the counter, facing the wall. It appears he's reading or holding something. "Regina! What can I do for you?" He addresses her, not turning.

"I need a drop of locator potion."

He turns and holding sharp, tall candle stand grins. "Well, I need many things and no one's giving them to me."

Regina runs to the counter and hits it in rage with both hands. Of course she didn't expect he'll give it to her without something in return, but that freakin' grin makes her want to take that stand he's holding and shove it up his gastrointestinal tract. "Rumplestiltskin! Do not tease me! I'm not in a mood nor do I have time for that. Marian took Roland and we must get him back."

slowly places the stand on the counter. Then he looks at Robin, shifts his look to Regina. "I wouldn't be so sure that he's doing this by herself."

"Why? What do you know?" Regina asks. _So I am right!_

"Nothing. She was here and she wanted from me exactly the same thing like you do."

"Locator potion? Why would she need that?" Robin asks.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Frankly, I don't care. We made a deal, she took the potion and left."

"What deal?" Regina is curious.

"That dearie, is none of your business. The only thing that might be any of your concern is, that she looked terrified and she was here without her boy." Gold answers.

"Roland was not with her? How come? Where is he? She must be searching for him then!" Robin exclaims.

"Let's not lose any more time. Give us the potion." Regina addresses .

He grins, turns his head to a side, checks her up from the toes up till he meets her eyes. He materialises the potion in his hand and hands it to Regina.

She reaches for it, takes it and pauses. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Gold answers.

"Why?" She doesn't trust him.

"Let's say, I'm in a good mood and I'm happy for you. You can call it an…" He hesitates. "an engagement present."

"Thank you." Robin says.

"Where's the catch?" Regina still doubts him.

"No catch." He pauses. "It's just I don't have any more locator potion and I can see you are in a hurry, so I'm giving you something new. But it will serve you as well."

"What does it do?" Regina asks.

"It will take you to the person who was with the boy the last." Gold answers.

"Marian." Robin announces.

"Maybe. It better take us to Marian, Gold, or else…" Regina warns Rumple.

"It will." He assures them.

"Regina, let's go." Robin hurries her.

She turns on her heel and follows Robin out of the shop. Before she shuts the door behind her, she turns back at . "Thank you."

Mr. Gold nods as an answer.

When the door shuts behind them, she spills the content of the bottle on Roland's stuffed monkey in Robin's hands. It shakes, releases itself from Robin's grip and starts flying away. They follow it, not really paying any attention to where they are going. It stops in front of one apartment building. _I know this building!_ Robin opens the front door and the monkey flies in, up the stairs and stops in front of a greenish door with a number 3 on it.

"Why did it take us to the Charming's flat?" Robin asks.

"I have no idea, but we're about to find out." Regina utters through her teeth and knocks on the door.

David half opens the door. "Hi. Welcome. But this might not be the right time." Regina and Robin can hear that someone is sobbing inside.

"Calm down. We'll find him." Snow tells to someone.

"How? We need help." Marian answers.

That's all that Regina needs. She pushes the door so strongly that David looses balance for a second.

She rushes in, Robin at her heel, the monkey flies over their heads and fall down into Marian's lap.

"Marian! Where's Roland? What have you done with him?" Regina yells at her.

"Marian? What's going on? I don't understand this at all!" Robin exclaims.

When Marian hears Regina's voice, she immediately changes her behaviour. She stands up, fire in her eyes and faces Regina.


End file.
